Some image display apparatuses having displays such as televisions and mobile terminal apparatuses are provided with reception apparatuses each having a plurality of antennas (see, for example, Patent Document 1).
Existing technologies pursue improvement of quality and reliability of communication for signals that are identical to those received through a plurality of antennas, by primarily using signals received via an antenna having an optimal radio wave condition, by removing noise upon synthesizing the received signal, and the like. This kind of technology is called diversity.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2013-135270